mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexey Oleinik
Oleksiy Oliynyk, also known as Alexey Oleinik (born June 20, 1977) is a Ukrainian-RussianBellator finalizes heavyweight tournament with Russian submission specialist Alexey Oleinik. Prommanow.com (2010-08-12). Retrieved on 2011-10-09. professional mixed martial artist and grappler who is a M-1 Global veteran and has fought for Bellator Fighting Championships, Konfrontacja Sztuk Walki and YAMMA Pit Fighting. He is signed with the Ultimate Fighting Championship, competing in their Heavyweight division. Grappling career During his training camp with K-Dojo Warrior Tribe in April 2011, Oliynyk participated in two Grappling tournaments, he won the Absolute division in a Eddie Alvarez hosted grappling tournament,Срочно: Алексей Олейник побеждает в турнире в США. Mixfight.ru. Retrieved on 2011-10-09. and also won the Men's black belt No-Gi Advanced Superweight (210;lbs and over) division in the Grapplers Quest "Beast of the East 2011" tournament.Divisional Results from 2011 Grapplers Quest Beast of the East – Asbury Park, NJ, April 9, 2011. Grapplers Quest. Retrieved on 2011-10-09. Mixed martial arts career Oliynyk represented Russia for the Imperial Team in the M-1 Challenge 2009 season, where he defeated Sang Soo Lee. Alexey has highly regarded submission grappling skills which he developed from his background in training in traditional Japanese Ju-JitsuАлексей Олейник о Клане Минамото. Часть Первая. Mixfight.ru. Retrieved on 2011-10-09.Алексей Олейник о Клане Минамото. Часть Вторая. Mixfight.ru. Retrieved on 2011-10-09.Клан МИНАМОТО. Бойцовский клуб РОНИН. Единоборства, бои без правил, оружие. Тренер (сенсей) клана Минка Г.С. Minkags.com. Retrieved on 2011-10-09. and competition in Combat Sambo. He fought Robin Gracie trained Catalan BJJ black belt Rogent Lloret in a fight that ended in a draw. After his loss to Chris Tuchscherer he went 12 fights without a loss. That streak came to a halt when he lost via TKO Punches in the first round against Michal Kita at the ProFC – HW Grand Prix 2009. As of 2013, he has been back on a winning streak by logging eight straight victories, seven of which were via submission and one TKO. Bellator MMA In the summer of 2010, under the tutelage of K-Dojo Head Coach Murat Keshtov, Oliynyk participated in the inaugural heavyweight tournament for Bellator Fighting Championships. He faced Mike Hayes in the opening round and won the match via split decision. In his next bout he was stopped in semi finals by Neil Grove. He lost via TKO, referee stopped the fight at 0:45 of the opening round. Ultimate Fighting Championship In November 2013 Oliynyk announced that he signed a contract with the UFC, and was expected to face Jared Rosholt on January 25, 2014 at UFC on Fox 10. However, Oliynyk was forced out of the bout with an injury and Rosholt was pulled from the card altogether. Oliynyk is expected to face fellow newcomer Anthony Hamilton on June 28, 2014 at UFC Fight Night: Swanson vs. Stephens. Championships and accomplishments Sambo *'World Combat Sambo Federation **World Combat Sambo Champion (2005) http://www.mixfight.ru/fighters/Alexey_Oleynik/ **Eurasian Combat Sambo Champion (2001) *'Combat Sambo Federation of Russia''' **Russian National Combat Sambo Champion (2003, 2004) **Moscow Combat Sambo Champion (5 time) Mixed martial arts record References External links * *M-1 Global Profile for Alexey Oleinik *M-1 Mixfight Profile for Alexey Oleinik Category:Living people Category:1977 births Category:People from Vologda Oblast Category:Russian mixed martial artists Category:Russian sambo practitioners Category:Russian judoka Category:Ukrainian mixed martial artists Category:Light heavyweight mixed martial artists Category:Light heavyweights Category:Middleweight mixed martial artists Category:Heavyweight mixed martial artists Category:Heavyweights